First Kisses
by DebC75
Summary: Doggett and Scully share a first kiss


First Kisses First Kisses   
By Langleigh   
Category: S, SHODDS Challenge   
Keywords: DSR, first kiss   
Rating: PG13   
Spoilers: The end of Season 8? I don't know if there are any, really.   
Archiving: SHODDS, XFMU, Azar (anywhere you like), Ephemeral and Gossamer   
Summary: Doggett and Scully share a first kiss   
Disclaimers: Jenna posted the following challenge to SHODDS: "Write us a scene or a shortish story (or you artistic types, collage   
or manip us something) of your vision of Scully and Doggett's first   
kiss. Hot, awkward, long, whatever you like." As you can see--I answered the challenge. 

A NOTE ABOUT FEEDBACK: I like it--especially when it's constructive and meant to either praise me or to help me improve as a writer. All the "bad stuff" however, will be politely tossed into the trash.   


"First Kisses"   


Something was wrong. Agent John Doggett knew it the moment he walked in to the basement office of the X-Files and saw his partners sitting close together. Scully was speaking and Monica was listening, and rubbing Scully's shaking hands. 

"... and when he brought William home last night, he said he was leaving." 

A person didn't need to be a genius to figure out who "he" was. Mulder. Scully was crying now and that meant only one thing to John Doggett--Mulder had left her. Anger welled up inside him at the thought of any man leaving this woman--this wonderful goddess--and her son. What possessed Mulder? What type of man must he be? 

"Oh, Dana," Monica was saying as Doggett seethed. "Did he give a reason?" 

Scully shook her head and sniffed back another heartbreaking sob. "Just that he needed time to himself to figure out what he wanted out of life." 

With realizing what he was doing, Doggett slipped into the char beside Scully as she spoke those final words. Neither she nor Reyes acknowledged his presence beside them, but Scully allowed him to put his arm around her shoulder. 

"Maybe you should go home today," he said softly. "Where's William right now?" 

"With my mother," she told him. 

"Good." Doggett stood and held out an hand to her. "Let me take you home, Dana." He was so grateful that saying her name was no longer taking an unwanted liberty, as she'd given him permission to use it after Mulder had finally been found. He never felt comfortable calling her "Scully" outside of work and right now, to do so would be crass and unfeeling. 

Scully reached for his and stood slowly. "Thanks you," she said to both Doggett and Reyes. 

*x*x*x*x*x* 

Two months had passed since Mulder's departure. He hadn't said where he was going, although the basement trio--as Monica had dubbed them--thought the Lone Gunmen might know something they weren't telling. Scully never mentioned Mulder after that first day. She couldn't; she knew she had to keep plugging along at her work. In the meantime, she'd finally allowed Doggett and Reyes to remove Mulder's poster and threw out the other "little reminders" he'd left behind. Funny how throwing them out didn't bother her like she thought it would have. 

*x*x*x*x*x* 

Scully requested a transfer at the end of the third month of Mulder's absence. Unlike his previous disappearance, when she was hell-bent on finding him, she no longer had the drive to plug away at X-Files cases. She enjoyed John and Monica's company, but suddenly the X-Files was no longer her life. 

She was given an office job three floors above the basement. 

*x*x*x*x*x* 

"Dana!" A voice called out from behind Scully as she crossed the parking garage to her car. She turned to see John's smiling face as he sprinted towards her. 

"John!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you were in town!" They hadn't seen each other in some time, as John and Monica were constantly away on field assignments. 

"Just got in this afternoon," he told her. "I was hoping I might run into you." 

"You were?" 

"Yeah. You, ah, wanna grab some dinner with Monica and me?" the question was accompanied by the cutest smile Dana'd ever seen . It was sweet and awkward; she couldn't help but smile back. 

"I can't," she said, hating to tell him. "Mom's playing bridge tonight and William's regular babysitter is on vacation." 

"Oh," Doggett said. "Well, I certainly know how that is." 

"Yeah... " Scully felt bad. She hadn't wanted to turn him down. 

"I'll, ah... I'll let you get home now, Dana. Give little Willie a hug from his Uncle John," he said, starting to walk away. The dejected look on hi face was heartbreaking. 

"John, wait!" she called out. He turned back towards her. "How about we do pizza at my house? You and Monica are more than welcome in my home, you know." 

John Doggett's face lit up. "Sure thing!" he exclaimed, and in his excitement, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a big bear hug. 

"I really have missed you guys," Scully said, hugging him back. She had missed them, she realized--especially John. 

"I missed you, too," Doggett said. 

The slip up, however, didn't go unnoticed by Scully. He'd said "I" and not "we." *He* missed her. Scully looked up to see his face and found him staring at her intensely. His eyes were so full of soul and emotion that their already deep blue seemed deeper and more radiant. She was mesmerized by them, unable to look away. Unable to think of anything beyond those two blue pools gazing down at her. At that moment, the world around them seemed to disappear. They weren't in the parking garage standing next to her car. They just "were." Two beings alone in a universe of their own creation. 

Scully felt herself trembling with excitement like nothing she'd ever felt before. "John....?" she heard herself whisper, questioning him in a breathless voice. 

"Dana..." he counter, his voice low and husky with emotion. 

"I..." her next words were smothered as his lips brushed against hers. They were soft like velvet and so warm. His kissed her again, and the warmth changed into a searing heat that warmed her entire body. She couldn't remember ever being kissed like that before. Not even Mulder, whom she once thought of as her soul mate, had ever kissed her with such genuine passion. She liked it... a lot. 

Wrapping her arms around John's neck, she returned his kiss with eager lips parting for him--allowing him to devour her. 

She was still trembling when the kiss ended. "I, ah..." Doggett began, fumbling over his words. 

"I know," she said, her voice a hoarse whisper. "See you tonight?" she asked, trying to brig them both to reality before someone found them. 

"Tonight?" Doggett shook his head as if clearing it. "Tonight... pizza... your place." 

"Yeah..." Scully smiled as he held open her car door for her. She slid into the seat, but before she could close the door, Doggett leaned in, kissing her one last time. 

(the end) 

  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
